


Your Light Shines Through

by Sexas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Nicole Haught, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, They will find each other no matter what, Wayhaught - Freeform, depression and hopelessness, is there an afterlife?, it's a doozy, it's gonna get dark, probably, will most likely have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexas/pseuds/Sexas
Summary: Nicole Haught has a choice to make-- watch or guard; peace or vengeance. Things happened so fast and she wasn't prepared enough. Waverly believes herself cursed and alone, the darkness closing in, how can she hope to move on?But heroes always win, right?-----------------Rated M for later chaptersThere will be themes of depression and hopelessness, please take care of yourself as you read, and reach out if needed.





	1. Numb

 

Nicole Haught was dead.

Waverly held her body in her arms, still in shock. The widow...evil Mercedes..whoever she was had killed her while she fought to save Waverly from her grasp. Flashes of the fight flew through Waverly’s mind; being thrown onto the coffee table--Nicole vaulting over the couch--Nicole bitten, bleeding.

She held Nicole in her arms as she tried to say goodbye, knowing that they didn’t have much time left. Tears streamed down her face now, how could someone so _good_ be gone from this world? It seemed yet again her curse had struck, she should’ve known from the start that this was going to happen. This curse--that everyone she loved or cared for would eventually leave, or die-- she should have known that it would lash out at the most unexpected moment and in the most awful way.

She felt as if her soul had been ripped in half the moment Nicole had uttered with her last labored breath “I will always love you”.

Waverly Earp, for the first time in her life, was utterly broken.

 

* * *

She barely registered her phone buzzing in the background, and then a while later shouting from the open door. All the sound was muffled, like she had gone partially deaf. She supposed she really had, the world wasn’t as bright or beautiful without Nic--without _her_ in it. She supposed this was what life would be like now, everything muted, colorless, lifeless.

“WAVERLY” she finally heard a whisper of her name, could it be?! Maybe she wasn’t really…...maybe! She lifted her head, finally registering the people gathered around her; Wynonna--kneeling down and with hands on her shoulders. _Oh, that’s what the shaking had been_ she thinks, not having registered it for what it was at the time.

“WAVERLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” she heard the whisper again, and this time more. She realized it was Wynonna shouting at her, concern and fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth to try to speak but instead of an answer a horrible, wet, gut-wrenching sob came out. She looked down yet again at the body in her arms. It felt like an eternity had happened since her love had left her, maybe enough time had passed that she could join her love as well….

“Waverly?”--a normal voice this time, laced with distress, she looked up again, the sound of the sobbing had stopped--”yes?” she breathed out, her answer a bare whisper, made all the worse by the soreness of her throat.

“Waves, you can hear me?! Are you hurt? What the hell happened?! Is Nic--”

“Don’t say her name!” she cut Wynonna off, face gaunt in the onslaught of questions and the concern pouring from her sister.

“Alright! I won’t say her name...but can you please tell me what happened...or at least if you’re okay?”

She stared into Wynonna’s eyes, unblinking, “I…..I’ll….” a deep breath, “I’ll tell you everything later, I’m not...hurt...but I don’t think I’m okay. I don’t think I’ll ever be okay.”

“Ohhh, Babygirl…” Wynonna put her hands on top of her sister's and squeezed gently, looking straight into her eyes, “...whoever did this will pay, I promise” vengeance burned in both her words and her gaze. “I promise”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Feelings


	2. Spreading Grief

After Wynonna had called it in to Nedley and the coroner’s van had driven away, taking the redhead's body to the morgue at the station--and her heart along with it it seemed--Wynonna drove them over so that she could give her statement to Nedley about what had happened to his most promising deputy. The look on his face as they entered the station was the hardest for her to see, she knew how much the Sheriff had cared for the redhead. Nedley took one look at her and gathered her into his arms, she was uncomfortable, further retreating from the emotions that the embrace elicited. Nedley stepped back and guided her into the interview room, “I know it’s...still fresh, but I need to know how this happened, Waverly” she nodded, further locking away the emotion swirling inside her small frame, bracing herself for what was to come.

“We had been fighting. So stupid. It didn’t really matter. And then I had sent her the most awful text, I was on my way over to apologize. Her door was open and Mercedes Gardener was attacking her. I don’t know why. I didn’t know they knew each other really. She was in this strange dress too, black Victorian style, nothing like what she usually wears, I’m actually kind of surprised she even owns something like that. But she was attacking, kicking her, and so I tried to fight her off but she fast and strong, she threw me onto the coffee table and then…” her voice had become somewhat frantic but then trailed off before she looked up at the Sheriff, directly into his eyes and continued firmly, “get Agent Dolls, I don’t think that was really Mercedes”.

The Sheriff, somewhat shocked by the conviction in the brunette’s voice, immediately went to the door, making eye contact with Wynonna who had been watching through the window, she nodded in response to his silent request and ran off to the BBD offices to find him.

He turned back into the room, “Coffee. I think I’m going to need some. I’ll be right back, Waverly. If you need anything….” his voice trailed off, knowing that there wasn’t much comfort he could offer her right now. Not with the haunted look on her face and the unbearable grief in her eyes. He left the room.

When the Sheriff returned, he had coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. As he set the tea in front of Waverly, Dolls and Wynonna entered the room. Nedley opened his mouth in protest, but Wynonna shot him a glare, “I’m staying”. The Sheriff nodded, knowing that once Wynonna had made up her mind there was no changing it. Especially in regards to her sister.

Wynonna spoke again, “I filled in Dolls about what Waves said before, so no need to start over, Babygirl. Whenever you’re ready, okay?”

“Thanks, Wy. Alright, I think I’m ready to continue” her voice was back to the timid way she had been speaking before she had requested Dolls to come into the room. “So Mercedes, or not-Mercedes, had thrown me onto the coffee table, and I was suddenly freezing cold….she...N--Nicole..” she paused, it was the first time she had said her name since she had been killed.

_Christ, I can’t even get through telling them how she died, how ridiculous am I? She thought I was so strong, but I’m not._ She dropped her face into her hands, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

After a few moments, she continued on, her voice starting to crack and waver, “she had gone for her gun, it was on the table when she saw that Mercedes was coming back for me. She lept over the couch and grabbed Mercedes away from me, and that was it. Mercedes _bit_ her. I’d never heard her scream like that before. It must have been so painful. Then Mercedes let her go, saying something about how Nic didn’t have something and a someone had a seal that was coming or something.”

She didn’t notice the three others in the room share a look at her mention of the seal.

“I had grabbed her gun, but by the time I turned around Mercedes was gone...and Nic….she..she was on the floor and bleeding, out of it. I tried to help her but there was so much blood...and her breathing was so shallow...I didn’t know what to do I was begging her to stay with me to stay awake. She told me she loved me and that was it.”

She struggled through the last few words, barely getting them out before she crumpled in on herself, arms wrapped around her body as if trying to hold herself together. All the other members of the room had tears in their eyes as well, the deputy had been an important person in each of their lives, and to hear that someone they knew had been the cause of her death.

Wynonna crossed the room from where she had been leaning against the wall, “I’m taking her home.” She looked at Nedley and Dolls pointedly, “find Mercedes. Whatever it takes.” They both nodded.

 

* * *

 

What felt like countless eternities later, Wynonna was driving her back to the homestead for some “much-needed rest” as Nedley had put it,  also distraught over the loss of his most promising deputy, and still having the work of finding Mercedes Gardener. Nedley had placed his hand on her shoulder with a terrible look in his watery eyes. “She was like a daughter to me” his voice cracking as he continued “anything you need--just call,” it had left her with an ache where her heart should have been. She was empty now, after telling how her love had been murdered.

Wynonna broke the silence, sounding almost hesitant to do so, “Babygirl?”

“...Yes, Wy?” even she could hear how empty her reply sounded, strange that even though she was moving and talking that she sounded so lifeless, maybe she had been killed too and her body just hadn’t realized it yet?

“Do you need anything?” another unsure sounding question from her sister, if the seconds hadn’t already been turned to eons, she would have been getting tired of all the inquiries.

“No” there, that sounded solid, and it should as it was the truth. There was nothing she needed that anyone could give her.

* * *

Nicole Haught woke to a room filled with bright lights, as her eyes adjusted she saw they were not actual lights, but bright orbs, set into staffs held by what seemed like a hundred beings circled around her. At first, confusion ran through her mind, they seemed human-like, but they were all strikingly...beautiful, and shared likenesses as if they were closely related. Males and Females alike, except….wings! They all had gloriously brilliant wings made of the brightest feathers, each reflecting the light of the orbs like glittering diamonds! She stood, unsure if these creatures were friend or foe, she shifted into a defensive stance, preparing for the worst.

“WE ARE THE DOMINIONS” they all seemed to speak as one, “NICOLE HAUGHT, YOU HAVE DIED WITH HONOR DEFENDING THOSE YOU LOVE, WE HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you think you know what the Dominions are, should be easy to figure out with the hints I gave! We'll learn a bit more about them in the next chapter probably, along with whatever their offer for Nicole is going to be!  
> Also if you've noticed that only other people have referred to Waverly by her name and that she has only used pronouns to refer to herself, keen eye. 
> 
> I'm also not sure what my update schedule is going to be like, *hopefully* weekends and/or Tuesdays but it might vary depending on what's happening.


	3. The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this one up! Life and work happened.  
> Here's hoping you enjoy!

Nicole was silent with both awe and a little bit of fear. She stood there for a minute trying to process what had just been said to her.

“Uhhh….what?” she hesitantly asked, with the most confused look on her face.

 

The crowd parted and another being stepped forward, this one with an edge of light all around it, with wings that faded from bright white to gold to blazing red. Nicole almost had to avert her eyes from the brilliance of the light. Unlike the others that physically appeared male and female, the being that stepped forward was androgynous to Nicole. She noticed a sword at their side in a golden sheath and coming from a pouch on their belt what looked like sunlight was shining through. The being stopped in front of her, she had again shifted into a defensive stance and looked up as they opened their mouth to speak.

 

“I am Uriel, one of The Seven.” They spoke, a strong voice, but Nicole still couldn’t tell whether they were male or female like the others.

 

“One of the Seven, what?” Nicole asked carefully, not wanting to offend Uriel or any of The Dominions surrounding her.

 

Uriel smiled down at her, “Archangels, my dear, one of The Seven Archangels.”

 

Nicole was pretty sure her jaw had dropped onto the floor. She looked around at the Dominions, she had been pretty sure they were angels, and that Uriel was too--the wings kind of gave it away--but not being religious herself she had no concept of Angel lore, let alone that they actually existed.

 

“I know what you’re thinking--that angels are heralds of god, which means he actually exists and you’ve never really believed in any of that crap so why are you here right now in front of us, is that about right?” Uriel had a smirk on their face as they chuckled at Nicole’s shocked expression.

 

“I mean, I am confused as to why I’m here and I didn’t even believe in god or higher powers or anything like that. To me anything of that sort was just a way for one person to control a group of people, to guilt or shame them into giving away their own power. I grew up in that and fought my way out to become my own person. Are you saying that I was wrong?” Nicole grew steadily more passionate as she spoke to Uriel, growing frustrated when the first reaction she got from the Archangel was sounds of laughter.

 

“No, Nicole Haught, you are not wrong. The idea of us too has been distorted with time and the greed of man. If you are wondering if the ‘Christian God’ actually exists, the simple answer is no.  A more complicated answer would be that there are beings, much older than us angels, who have revealed themselves to human-kind at one point or another in history. These beings all have similar power, which in the scheme of things is insurmountable, and because of that power they have opted to not interfere with the choices of humans unless there is absolutely no other option. They do not want to be worshipped, however in revealing themselves and their power, it has caused humans to create sects of worship to them.”

 

“Okay. Wow. That’s a lot. But why tell me any of this? Why am I here?! I remember being with Waverly and fighting Mercedes Gardener and she bit me and I remember it burned so badly. Then I woke up here and I have this terrible ache in my heart and I don’t understand what is happening!” Her voice broke upon the recognition that none of her friends and family were here in this place. Waverly wasn’t around the corner waiting for her with that smile that lit up her world. As far as she was concerned, she was alone. Her legs buckled under the weight of her grief as she began to sob.

 

Uriel hovered over her, unsure of how to help, they gestured for the rest of the Dominions to leave the room not wanting Nicole to be made a spectacle of. Uriel knelt down in front of Nicole, placing a hand on her shoulder and offering a cloth handkerchief for her to dry her tears with.

 

“I will tell you why you are here, but know that I understand your grief. You have lost something dear to you, however because you are even here in this place, shows how courageous and pure of heart you are. There are only few who are chosen, and fewer who accept our offer for it is not an easy task we will set before you. You will be given a choice-- to watch and guard, or move on in peace.” As Uriel spoke, Nicole looked into their eyes, seeing compassion and the impression of the importance of the offer described.

 

Nicole dried her tears and with a still shaky voice asked, “watch and guard over what?”

 

Taken aback by her directness, Uriel smiled at her and gently replied, “the task set before you, is to join the ranks of the Kidemonas-Polemistes, the Guardian-Warrior Angels, it is their job to defend the people of Earth. You will receive the innate knowledge and skills of the choir of the Kidemonas should you choose to accept, there will be a ritual ceremony where the skills will be bestowed upon you using a special golden ink that will be tattooed in the shape of wings on your back. The ink contains many special properties, but it will afford you protection and strength in order to carry out your task.” Uriel took in a shift in Nicole’s demeanor, her eyes shone brighter and her posture was straighter, unknowingly morphing into the role of protector that had come so naturally to her in her mortal life. “You will remain in training here for three months time while you come into your powers. If you choose to accept this, you will be placed as Guardian over an important person of influence in the battle against the end of the world. You must guard them with your life. We believe we have chosen the perfect person for you, as you already have a strong connection, which will help your powers to grow immensely through your task.”

 

“Who is it? Someone from Purgatory? That’s incredible, do they know they’re a part of this?”

 

“They do not know, and they believe themselves to be a pawn in this battle, when they are more akin to a queen. The person we have chosen for you to guard, is one Waverly Earp.”

 

Nicole’s jaw dropped open, eyes wide in shock, “Waverly?” Her heart broke as she considered the possibilities, “will I have to hide myself from her? Surely you cannot reveal that angels exist?” her head bowed with the weight of her task. “Of course. Of course I’ll do it, if it means guarding her and keeping her safe. I’d give my life a thousand times over.” She again looked into Uriel’s eyes, who seemed unsurprised by her choice.

 

“As a member of the Polemistes branch of the Kidemonas, you will not have to hide yourself for long. While you are in training we will send you to covertly observe what is going on in Purgatory, but after you have completed your training, you will be placed permanently at Waverly’s side. You may tell her of our existence, but you must not disclose that she is a key part of this battle, lest the forces gathered against us learn of her.”

 

Nicole’s eyes burned with conviction as she stood and straightened her stance. She smiled at the thought of seeing Waverly again, at the chance to hold her.

 

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s get started.”

 

Uriel smiled knowingly. Nicole Haught would be formidable guardian indeed.


End file.
